


Platonic Jeyna (couldnt think of anything creative oops)

by romione_red_4ever



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romione_red_4ever/pseuds/romione_red_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some pre-HOO platonic jeyna. The prompts I used for this are: "you’ve been working too hard and I’m calling a movie intervention. I’m not taking no for an answer” & " we can share a blanket, but if you put your cold feet on me *one more time*…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Jeyna (couldnt think of anything creative oops)

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo I'm Platonic Jeyna trash thanks to ShutUpPercy so you can thank her for this masterpiece/disaster. I used two platonic otp prompts for this because im not creative and can't think of my own prompts....whoopsie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Scents of coffee and jasmine perfume mixed in the air as Jason stepped foot inside. He rolled his eyes when he saw Reyna, her head face down on her desk. Papers laid askew everywhere in a cluttered mess. He stepped a bit closer to where she was sat, hoping not to scare her.

 

“Reyna?” Jason watched as she shot up suddenly, looking around for where the noise had come from. “Right here” he said laughing. Reyna’s eyes focused in on him sleepily. Despite her just waking up, she was still able to conjure up an annoyed look and angry glare. The anger put into her look wasn’t fully geniune though, and she smiled only moments later when she saw Jason’s shocked face.

 

“I wasn’t sleeping. You know. Just….resting my eyes.” The blond boy threw back his head slightly and laughed.

 

“Of course not,” he stated. That earned him a half-hearted scoff and muttered and undetectable things spat back. The boy watched with fixed eyes as Reyna tried to remember what she had been working on before she had fallen asleep. 

 

“You need any he-” 

 

Reyna cut him off quickly. “No Jason I’m fine.” She stood there for another full minute, sifting through stacks of papers. After basically turning over her entire desk she gave up, surrendering by collapsing into her desk chair.

 

“Come on.” The girl looked up at him with a look of confusion. “Dude you need a break. You’ve been working yourself to death.” Jason gave his friend a look full of concern.

 

“It’s not my fault I have so much to do. It doesn’t help that you skive off half your stuff and ditch it all on me” she answered back. They both laughed together. It wasn’t uncommon for Jason to ignore his priorities sometimes and leave Reyna to clean up his mess.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“Reyna really though, you’ve been working too hard and I’m calling a movie intervention. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Jason gave her a stubborn look and she sighed, giving into his plans.

 

“Alright fine, just give me a second to pick all this up.” Jason smiled and nodded in response before leaving. Reyna rolled her eyes but in a “I can’t believe you are my friend you dork” sort of way. She collected the papers into a pile quickly before meeting Jason halfway down the path to his house.

 

“So…what are we watching?” Reyna looked at him for any ideas.

 

“Want to make fun of Hercules again?”

 

“We always do that Jason!”

 

“You always end up having fun though.”

 

“Alright fine. Also, we can share a blanket, but if you put your cold feet on me *one more time*…” she threatened jokingly. Jason just laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m serious” she warned.

 

“Okay okay” he replied. He threw his hands up in surrender.

 

“I hate you, you dork” she teased.

 

“I know, I know” Jason teased back. Together they walked, enjoying each others company and cracking jokes, in a friendly way of course.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how short this was! Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
